


Game Over

by MA_R18_LE



Category: SB19
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_R18_LE/pseuds/MA_R18_LE
Summary: Stell and Sejun were left alone in their condo unit one boring day. Out of boredom they resorted to playing a game that would spice up their day... gay chicken it is.
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Game Over

"Sejun, you really sure about this?" 

Today is a lazy day-- a scorchingly hot and boring Sunday afternoon. Me and Stell are left alone in our condo unit like we always are. Minutes ago, I'm sure we were sitting apart, idling on each end of our sofa here in the living room. But right now, I just found ourselves facing each other, the distance between us turned to just a few inches and there is an unfathomable intensity in the way we stare at each others eyes. 

I conclude we are really that bored to come up to this stupid idea. Gay Chicken? What the heck. But... on the second thought, this is just pure game. There's no harm in trying, right? There's no harm. 

"Oo naman. Don't tell me you're chickening out na?" I made myself sound intimidating. "Naku, Stell, ha. Affected ka yata?"

"Psh, try me." He flashed his most annoying smirk. "Oh, ang rules, ha. The first to flinch or pull away loses the game. May dare!"

"Oo na, oo na. No too much talking na, Stell."

"Someone's excited, huh?"

"I am. Actually nag-iisip na ako ng dare na ipapagawa ko sa 'yo." I confidently said. 

I felt like a jolt of electricity struck me when he suddenly put his point finger on my lips, trying to stop me from talking. He moved closer and whispered on my ear, "Let the game begin, Sejun."

\--

For a moment, we were like in a staring contest. None of us is moving and talking. When we let out a sigh at the same time, I realized we were both holding our breath.

Stell made the first move. His right hand reached for the side of my neck, then started thumbing my left cheek. His other four fingers touching my nape added to the sensation that is starting to burn. I didn't show any reaction, instead I put both of hands on his broad shoulders, slowly moving down to his chest. I looked at him and saw how his eyes turned sullen. Hmm... 

My hands continued wandering on his chest until I felt his hardened nipples from under his shirt. I smiled internally and started pinching it. I saw him shut his eyes. Tsk, tsk. Ano kayang dare ang maipagawa dito? 

His hands moved again from my nape tracing down my back to my waist. I can't help but purse my lips because of the shivers it sent me. I caught him looking at my lips as he continued trailing touches on my body, his hands already inside my shirt. 

He moved closer to my face... I moved closer to his. Inch by inch we are getting closer until I can already feel his breath on my face.

"Ano, Sejun? Kaya mo pa ba? O magba-back out ka na?" As he talks I can smell his breath and I swear, he smells like a sweet candy. It must be his lip balm. If it smells this good, I wonder how good it will taste like. His lips on mine... to which heaven will it send me? 

"Bakit, Stell? Hanggang do'n na lang ba ang kaya mo? Weak mo naman." 

"Of course not. I can still do this..." I'm sure my eyes turned big when he suddenly crashed his lips on mine. It was just split second but the feeling lingers. What the fuck, Stell. Bakit split second lang? I thought. "... and further." He added. I don't know why but the word further excites me.

Fuck the game. I put my hands at the back of his head and pulled him closer. With full desire and desperation, I kissed him, hard and rough. Stell wasted no time and returned my kisses, even making it deeper. 

"Sejun, you really sure about this?" Stell asked again. I almost rolled my eyes because he broke our kiss just to ask that stupid question for the second time around. 

"I have never been this sure, Stell. So... shall we continue?" 

He furrowed his eye brows but then smiled and went back to kissing me. The weather is hot outside, and it's getting hotter here in our living room. I felt the urge to slump on his lap. I am now sitting against him and I can already feel him. 

"Shit, Sejun. What are you doing?" He asked when I started grinding on him. I don't care about the game anymore. This feels like... ugh, I don't know how to name this heavenly feeling. I didn't answer his question and just focused on tugging skin on his neck. 

"Fuck, Stell. You taste so good. Aahh..." I am almost moaning. 

"Sejun, ang init."

"Ang init nga." And with no words, he pulled my shirt off and I stripped off his and we both just threw it on the floor. 

"Sejun, are we still playing?"

"Are we?"

"Fuck the game. I want you, Sejun." He said full of emotions-- desperate and wanting. 

"I guess, we both lost in this game." I didn't let him talk anymore when I pinned him on the sofa and climbed on top of him. He then wrap his legs on my waist, such a very welcoming baby. 

\---

"Aaahh, fuck, Sejun! Please..." I like seeing this Stell, begging, panting, moaning my name. 

"Please what, Stell?" I pretended to be confused when in fact I know exactly what he wants because he's been begging for it since I started thrusting on him. 

"Please... don't.. stop! Hngggnaaa, fuck!" He's breathless and I can see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He looks so restless lying on the sofa and I like this view from the top. 

"Shit ka, Stell. You feel so good. Aaahh." I can't help but groan. He really feels good. Damn. 

"I'm so close, Sejun. Please... harder." He begged again then grabbed his leaking manhood ans started jerking himself off. Ugh, what a view. 

With one last thrust, I came and I collapsed on top of him. 

"That feels good." My knees are trembling. I felt so exhausted while I'm still on top of him, my face buried on his neck. 

"Game over?" Stell asked as he stroke my hair. 

"Game over." I replied then I stood up. "Ang init. Pinagpawisan ako. Tara shower?" 

"Tara. Sa. Shower. Naman." He told me and we both laughed.


End file.
